


In the Heat of the Moment

by Roucarnage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Warmth, M/M, NSFW, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Snowed In, Tumblr Prompt, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roucarnage/pseuds/Roucarnage
Summary: Sasori underestimates what his new, fleshy human self can take. Deidara told him so.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Kudos: 54





	In the Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, I haven't written yaoi in like...no lie, maybe ten years? At least. I ain't backing off genderbend but I saw a prompt on Tumblr and decided, "meh, what the hell?". Apologies if I'm hella rusty with the writing of this smut.

Deidara couldn’t believe Sir Leader was sending them on mission to Yukigakure while it was _winter_! That, and his clay couldn’t function in the cold. Never had he heard such bullshit, he thought angrily to himself while stuffing his bag with supplies. He had made sure to bundle himself up too at minimum five layers; his mesh shirt, then a shirt over that, then his cloak over that, then a jacket over that and finally, a jacket over that jacket. Sure, he couldn’t move his arms worth a damn and he may look ridiculous, but he was warm, damnit! And that’s all that mattered.

“Brat, are you done yet?” Sasori moaning came behind him and being incapable of turning his head, Deidara waddled in place like a penguin to face his partner, only to see him packed up and prepared to leave. Though, looking a little…light.

“Uhh, Danna, you do know where we’re going, right?” Deidara uttered, isolating the fact the redhead was dressed in just his Akatsuki cloak, unlike the blonde.

“Yes, I do. I ain’t daft, brat.” Sasori huffed, folding his arms and turning his cinnamon orbs skyward.

“And you do know Yuki is cold, hn? Like, ‘hell freezing over’ cold? And that you aren’t a puppet anymore?”

“You obviously ain’t never experienced a night in Suna. I’ll be fine.” As much as Deidara wanted to call out his partner’s bullshit, it’d just end up like every other argument they had, in a stalemate. Plus, if Sasori wanted to learn the hard way that being human was much, much different than being a puppet and a night in Suna was nothing compared to a night in Yuki, then so be it. Just trust the blonde would be there to rub it in his smug face.

So, that said, Deidara grabbed his bag, since he couldn’t exactly wear it, and the two set off for Yukigakure.

They hadn’t even made it into the country when temperatures plummeted into negative digits and despite his five layers like a burrito, Deidara was feeling it.

Immediately, he looked to Sasori, expecting to see the other man quaking, hugging himself and teeth chattering but to his surprise, by all outward looks, the puppeteer was perfectly fine. Not a shiver nor quiver even while trudged through the freshly fallen snow and terrorist was beginning to believe maybe Suna nights were just that cold. Iwagakure had been freezing, due to being in the mountains and Deidara couldn’t take the cold, not at all. They kept on keeping on.

In Yuki itself, the artist duo was instantly caught in one of the land’s whiteout blizzards. It was impossible to sere through the white flurry and darkness and so it was decided that waiting it out was the best course. Thankfully, the Akatsuki had shelters everything, here included and with Deidara using the pre-programed coordinates with his eyescope, he managed to navigate them through the hurricane grade winds and snow to the safety of a cabin. It took both their collective strength just to open and shut the door. From the looks of it, they may be digging their way out come morning.

Once inside, Sasori went off to light the chimney with whatever old wood was left while Deidara shed his layers like a snake, dumping them on the ground to be dealt with later. After starting a fire and warming themselves up next to it, neither was hungry so they decided to head off into an early slumber and hopefully when they woke up in the morning, the blizzard would’ve passed so they may go on with their mission.

For once, Deidara kept his pants on, typically sleeping in his just underwear with Sasori being cheeky and taking his shirt off. The blonde suspected he was started to flex his cold resistance on him. Either or, they climbed into the one, twin-sized bed together and after getting themselves comfortable, including Deidara switching off his hearing devices for a peaceful rest, they went to sleep—or at least tried.

At first, Deidara thought the shaking of the bed was a byproduct of the storm outside swaying the cabin and tried ignoring it, but it kept on and on to the point it was disturbing him. Now, he was very particular with his sleep. It had to be silent, it had to dark, and it had to be still. If even one of those things was off, he couldn’t sleep. So, here he was, thinking he wouldn’t be getting any shut eye tonight due to this damned blizzard, until he turned over onto his other side to face Sasori and that’s when he saw it—the true cause.

Sasori was shaking.

He wasn’t just shaking; he was _tremoring,_ and it was trembling the whole damned bed. Deidara pushed himself up onto his elbow and turned his hearing back on.

“Danna.” He said but got no response. Sasori must be pretending to sleep because he knew damn well he wasn’t sleeping while mimicking a seizure like that. “Sasori-no-Danna!”

“What!?” Sasori finally barked back at him, pulling the blanket up higher as if to hide himself.

“You’re shaking, hn.”

“So?”

“So, you’re shaking the bed and I can’t sleep, hn! I told you it was going to be cold! I told you so!”

“S-Shut up, it ain’t that cold.” Deidara just rolled his eyes. Yeah, yeah, so said the man looking like a leaf in a tornado.

“Put your shirt back on and you won’t be so cold, hn.”

“I told you, I ain’t cold.” Sasori insisted, choosing the dumbest and coldest hill which to die on, in the other man’s personal opinion.

“And I told you that I can’t sleep with you shaking the bed!”

“Then how about instead of whingin’, you help me!”

“What?”

Instead of verbally communicating him, Sasori sat up and patted his chest with his trembling hands. “Come here.” Deidara didn’t like the look or thought of that.

“W-Why? What’re you going to do, hn?”

“What I’m goen to do is use you as a fucken furnace now come here.”

“W-What? Like cuddling?” Deidara said in disgust.

It was Sasori’s turn to turnover his eyes. “It ain’t cuddlen, it’s sharen body warmth and I know for a fact you’re hot as a shit,” He paused, instantly understanding how wrong that sounded so corrected himself. “Body temperature hot.”

“So…cuddling…”

“It ain’t cuddlen! Now come here before I poison the shit outta you and set you on fire to keep myself warm instead!”

As much as Deidara explicitly did not want to do this, he also did not want to be poisoned then used a kindling and knew well that when Sasori made a threat, it wasn’t just a threat but a promise. So, he caved, laying back down with his back to Sasori and nudging himself backwards until he was pressed up into the other man. Sasori, meanwhile, high off his little win, just smirked down at the blonde before laying himself down also and draping his arms over the petite man’s waist, pulling him into him and burying his face his golden mane, inhaling the fruity scent of his shampoo. Deidara cursed the blush which darkened his cheeks and tried to ignore the awkwardness that was being spooned by your partner. Instead, he turned his hearing back off and tried to sleep. Again, emphasis on _tried_ because despite the fact Sasori wasn’t shaking anymore, he was doing something else to irk the younger man.

He didn’t how or why but, Sasori’s hands had found themselves inside his pants.

“Danna…” Deidara slurred, being currently unable to hear himself speak due to his deafness. “Yer…hans!”

“Mmm, warmer like this.” Sasori mumbled, lips brushing the back of the blonde’s skull as he said this and somehow due to that, Deidara succeeded in reading them.

“No!” He moaned, grabbing the redhead’s arm to pull them out but Sasori was hellbent on keeping his new heating pad.

Due to this, he pushed them further in and grappled his partner’s thighs, making Deidara gasp. He squeezed the offensive extremity between his thighs as if to crush them. Obviously, that failed, as evident by Sasori’s chuckling which only served to fluster him further. Ok then, if you wanted to play like that, then so he could he, it was like fighting fire with fire!

Turning himself over, Deidara proceeded to push his own hands down Sasori’s pants and between his thighs, thinking himself so clever for doing so as he smirked at the senior. Unfortunately, he didn’t get the reaction he thought as Sasori just smirked back at him, deviously so and in that instant Deidara knew, he had fucked up.

“Here, brat, let me fix that for you.” Grabbing one of Deidara’s wrists, he pulled the latter’s hand up and instead, laid it over his flaccid manhood. Immediately, the bomber’s eyes grew to saucers and the puppeteer was glad this was the one day he had chosen to go commando.

Due to his horror, Deidara didn’t instantly pull his hand away and if it couldn’t get any worse, his handmouth, having been taught what to do in this exact situation, gulped down his partner’s member and suckled on it. Sasori inhaled sharply through his nose at the unexpected turn of events while Deidara died internally. Finally, he went to pull his hand off but couldn’t so do as Sasori still had his arm caught in his hand, a handprint being bruised into the flesh. If he wasn’t going to let go before, he sure as hell wasn’t now.

“Oh no, brat. You started this, and now you’re goen to end this.” Sasori whispered, hot breath fanning the other’s face with foreheads drilling into each other as chocolate orbs stared into an ocean of blue. Deidara just swallowed thickly, his throat clicking, but he nodded.

The handmouth kept sucking Sasori off and it didn’t take long until the terrorist felt him hardened in his palm, getting larger and larger until the extra mouth was being asphyxiated by it. He pulled his hand off only to grasp his partner’s burning erection instead, pumping him while the mouth made it wet and sloppy with the drool it dribbled. Sasori’s eyes fell shut and unconsciously, he took to humping the hand on him while huffing through his nose as an expression his pleasure.

It was frankly hot and Deidara himself started feeling the dizzying surge of blood to his own erection. It was impossible not to when jerking off your partner. Your partner who had been a cold, dead puppet for the majority of your partnership until a freak accident with an old lady and pink-haired bitch made him human again. God bless.

He couldn’t let Sasori have all the fun though, and so, he attempted to pull his other hand out so he could give himself a little tender caring care too. Unfortunately, Sasori caught onto his little scheme. Fortunately, he had a better idea, one which Deidara got an inkling of when he suddenly found himself facedown into the mucky, old mattress and mounted by the elder of the two.

A pair of fingers were stuffed into his mouth with a demand of, “suck” and he did just that, no questions asked. He sucked on the digits, maneuvering his tongue over them, between them, getting them nice and dripping wet while the entire time, Sasori was practically humping him in his eternal impatience. A second later and the fingers were pulled from his lips with a wet popping that echoed through the cabin, louder than even the howling wind outside. 

Next, his pants were yanked down to his knees and without warning, one of the fingers was jabbed inside him, causing him to grimace with a grunt and him to naturally tense on the digit.

“Oh hush, brat. I know this ain’t the first time you’ve done this.” Sasori castigated him even though the other couldn’t hear him nor see his lips to read what was being said.

He pushed in the other finger and made a scissoring motion to stretch him out while the blonde did his best to relax so it didn’t hurt too much upon entry. Though with the old man’s unwillingness to wait, he’d likely just stick it in soon. And stick it in he did as only a few seconds of fingering, he pulled them out in favour of himself and penetrated the junior of the partnership. A synchronized moan left them.

Sasori didn’t hesitate to start in his thrusting and Deidara buried his face in the bed, fisting the sheet on it. If he had heard what his partner said, he would’ve confirmed the fact this wasn’t the first time he had done this, or that the senior of them wasn’t the largest he had ever taken, but the fact it was his own partner, the partner he had more or less lusted after the second he turned eighteen despite the fact he was a puppet, once upon a time—this felt different, felt better. Maybe that was due to actually having a connection to who was fucking him this time around?

Whatever it was, he had Deidara moaning in seconds and due to his deafness, he was a little too loud with it but Sasori didn’t mind. In fact, it egged him as he didn’t hesitate in fucking his excited fuck buddy even harder, causing the old wooden joints of the bed to groan as if threatening to collapse the bed.

“Fuck…this has been…too fucken long!” Sasori moaned between thrusts, head fallen back and fingerprints stamping themselves into the other man’s thighs as he hips clashed into the back of them, turning the pale flesh a cute shade of pink. Again, Deidara didn’t hear him but even if he could, he wouldn’t be capable of hearing anything over himself as he moaned, getting progressively louder and louder the longer it went on.

In the middle of it, his own erection went ignored, hung between his stinging thighs and oozing pre-cum into the blanket underneath. He organized himself to extend an arm back, but just as he was going to pleasure himself in tune with his partner’s brutal thrusting, Sasori harshly slapped his hand away, making the blonde whimper and glance back at him, eyes watering with desperation.

“You get to cum when I make you cum.” Sasori told him with a glare and since he was looking at his face, he actually understood this time. He didn’t like the idea of it, but he understood.

So, instead, Deidara kept his hands to himself, grappling the sheets again to the point of tearing them as Sasori hammered in him, making him feel good but not great. He hadn’t hit _that_ yet. Maybe he didn’t know to or maybe he was doing it on purpose. Whatever it was, the blonde was getting antsy as he felt the embers of an orgasm kindling inside him but nothing yet to ignite that spark. Worse yet, he felt the pulsing of cock inside him, signaling to him that Sasori wasn’t going to be lasting much longer.

In a frenzy, he started bucking himself backwards, fucking himself on the puppeteer in attempt to stimulate himself into cumming too, but again, Sasori just couldn’t let him have any fun, could he? With a hand, he pushed down onto the blonde’s back, laying his pelvis flat against the mattress so he couldn’t move it and Deidara whimpered and mewled as he wiggled to free himself.

“D-Da…nna…please…please!”

“Brat, patience.” Ironic, coming from the likes of Sasori.

For once, he had wanted to take his time with something, especially after not fucking anything or anyone for twenty fucking years, but the brat was just too eager, like a bitch in heat, and so, Sasori gave him what he wanted. Upon his next thrust, he shepherded it right into the blonde’s prostate and Deidara let out the loudest and most beautiful moan of his name Sasori had ever heard. He did it again, and again, and soon, he had the ex-Iwa nin grossly sobbing into the bed, snot, tears and all. It was precious. So much so, he decided to be a merciful god and lifted his hand from his back, planting it on the mattress for better leverage to fuck him harder and deeper.

Deidara snagged the opportunity to go back to jerking his hips, simultaneously pushing himself back into Sasori for maximum depth while kneading his neglected member between his belly and the bed. Finally, _finally_ , an ignition to the kindling, a flame to the gunpowder as his insides burned and cock throbbed in preparation of spilling its load. Despite Sasori’s warning earlier, he didn’t put a stop to his partner, thinking it the cutest of how starved he was for his finish. He decided to end this, for both their sake.

With one last perfected thrust and white-hot pleasure so intense he could only measure it to the likes of an explosion, Deidara came hard with a fractured moan, splashing his chest and the mattress with hot cum. Sasori didn’t take too much longer, especially after the greatest feeling of the other’s walls clamped and spasmed on him. With a grunt, he relinquished himself to his own climax and emptied twenty years of sexual frustration into his partner, not that he could do otherwise as every muscle in him went statue-like.

Once the very last drop of seed left him and his muscles liquefied, Sasori pulled himself out of Deidara, leaving him raw and leaking, and fell into bed next to him, the layer of perspiration on his skin being sponged up into the sheet. Neither said anything and what little quiet the outside blizzard granted them was occupied by harsh breathing and hammering hearts. Sasori kept as ear out for the telltale signs of the blonde having an attack due to his weakened lungs from years of inhaled smoke from his explosions. Thankfully, he didn’t, and after a handful of minutes, both men’s panting had hushed down.

Turning himself over, Sasori looked to find Deidara face down on the mattress, much like a corpse and if it weren’t for the up and down motion his body made with his breathing, the redhead may’ve thought he had fucked his partner to death. Wouldn’t that be a bitch and a half to explain to Sir Leader?

He brushed aside the damp, golden strands and poked a finger in the other man’s ear to turn the mechanism installed inside back on and Deidara finally picked up his head to look curiously yet exhausted at his partner.

“I don’t know about you, but I ain’t cold anymore.”


End file.
